Forbbiden love
by Himet
Summary: xbmkkknm


Pairing:Naruto Hinata

Berbohong, kata itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini. Baru hendak pulang dari perusahaan setelah lelah mengerjakan beberapa proyek, tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan dan mengajak makan malam dulu sebelum pulang.

Katanya makan malam sebagai rekan kantor, nyatanya bukan makan malam seperti yang dipikirkan.

Naruto tertipu, yang Kiba maksud makan malam tak lain tak bukan adalah memakan kupu-kupu malam. Mau tak mau terpaksa mereka berdua yang telah dikibuli masuk ke dalam klub, di mana dunia malam menjadi surga dunia.

Dengan tak berdosanya Kiba merangkul bahu kedua rekan kantornya, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Keduanya mendesah malas dalam kepasrahan.

"Ayolah kawan, sekali-kali kita berhibur diri di sini. Asyik loh."

Paparan Kiba membuat Naruto berdecak malas mendengarnya. "Masalahnya aku sudah menikah, tolol."

"...dan aku sudah punya anak."

Kiba terbahak. "Hey hey, aku tak menyuruh kalian poligami tahu." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menikmati tawa. Sungguh lucu.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki bertato dikedua pipi itu menarik tengkuk si Pelayan lalu dengan bersusah payah mengatakan. "Bawakan yang paling mahal." Untunglah berhasil tersampaikan. Ini efek tertawa.

Naruto muak ditertawakan, begitu pula Shikamaru. Temanlah yang menjadi alasan mereka berdiam diri. Sesama pejuang yang meniti karier di perusahaan ternama, Haruno corp.

No problem jika sesekali mengikuti ajakan teman sendiri.

Sekepergian Pelayan tadi, barulah kini Kiba dapat mengendalikan diri. Tawa bahaknya berangsur reda.

Shikamaru mendesah malas. Ia memaklumi sikap Kiba yang terkadang normal kadang pula abnormal. Bila kumat dia bisa menjadi gila sendiri, contohnya seperti saat ini.

"Istrimu galak loh Shika~, sesekali cari yang lemah gemulai dan lembut. Tidak untuk menikah ya." Kiba mengerling nakal pada Shikamaru yang hanya memajang tampang malas seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. "Untuk bersenang-senang saja, kita 'kan baru gajihan." Imbuhnya.

Naruto menyanggah dagu dengan malas. Ia tak menikmati tempat ini, padahal musik BREAKBEAT sangat menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan. Tipuan Kiba merusak mood baiknya.

"Ck. Terserah apa katamu." Shikamaru menguap. "Mendokusai."

Kiba mendengus keras. "Kemalasanmu membuat repot." Cibirnya terhadap Shikamaru. Lelaki berkuncir itu acuh dan malah mendaratkan kepala di atas meja beralas lengan.

"Terpaksa aku harus berbohong kepada Istriku." Naruto mengeluh. Berbohong bukan sifat dalam dirinya, namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau keadaan yang mendesak.

Pelayan tadi datang lagi. Sesuai pesanan Kiba, si pelayan membawakan satu botol anggur bermerk bersama tiga buah gelas dalam satu nampan, dan disajikan di depan mereka bertiga.

Merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi, sang Pelayan lekas menjauh agar tidak mengganggu kenyaman pelanggan.

"Bukan 'kah selama ini kau sendiri hidup dalam kebohongan?" Kiba menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas kosong mereka lalu ia bagikan satu persatu.

"..." Naruto bungkam. Malas bicara, ia pun meraih gelas bir kemudian menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto. Hanya sesaat, lantas ia kembali menutup mata. Menikmati musik DEJAVU dengan sikap tenang.

Kiba menambahkan minuman mereka. Ia juga menghabiskannya serentak dengan Naruto. "Kau terpaksa menikahi Putri sulung Haruno karena sudah terikat kontrak, meskipun wanita itu cantik tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak tertarik kepadanya. Sikapmu biasa saja."

Naruto mendengarkan semua ucapan Kiba dalam diam. Ia memilih menikmati bir ini, biarpun rasanya pahit tapi tidak sepahit hidup yang ia jalani.

Menikah disaat masih ingin melajang. Sialnya, pernikahan itu terjadi karena kontrak. Naruto dibuat harus menandatangi sebuah surat oleh pemimpin Haruno corp tanpa membacanya lebih dulu, dan ternyata surat tersebut berisikan surat kontrak perjanjian.

Naruto dipaksa menikahi Putri sulung Haruno tanpa persetujuan darinya. Yang ditulis dalam surat ia mau menikahi Putri sulung Haruno asalkan mendapat jabatan, padahal jika tahu akan menikah lebih baik ia menjadi pengangguran daripada hidup menderita batin.

Dunia ini terlalu kejam.

Ocehan Kiba berlangsung, namun sejak tadi tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto. Ia lewatkan begitu saja sebagaimana angin berlalu. Jika ingat penipuan waktu itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit lagi, lebih baik ia diam. Mengamuk percuma, tetap saja tidak akan merubah keadaan.

Kiba tahu benar yang terjadi kepada Naruto, tapi tak sepantasnya dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Sudah satu tahun berlalu, alangkah baiknya tutup mulut seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

Seorang Kiba Inuzuka gemar sekali membuat onar. Jika saja mood sedang baik, Naruto tak kan segan menampar mulut lancang Kiba di tempat keramaian ini.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis karena membayangkan amukan Naruto. "Kau beruntung, Kiba." Ia membatin. Kiba memang selalu lupa bahwa Naruto juga bisa menggila.

Bola mata Naruto berputar malas. Ia muak melihat wajah menyebalkan Kiba, lantas memilih mengalihkan pandangan. Mengedarkan mata di sekitar tempat. Ramai. Di sini banyak yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti gilanya musik. Mereka terlihat seperti orang mabuk. Efek menggunakan obat terlarang yang membuat candu terhadap si pemakai.

Terkadang dunia malam terkesan menakutkan.

Sesuatu yang mencurigakan berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Keningnya bertekuk guna menajamkan tatapan, dan benar saja. Ia memang tidak salah lihat.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Sesegera mungkin Kiba bertanya begitu melihat Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dance."

Balasan itu singkat, simple dan yang pasti jelas. Kiba tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Naruto terhibur,. Ia kasihan melihat teman pirangnya itu hidup dalam keterpaksaan. Menikah tanpa cinta. Ditipu. Tidak punya keluarga pula. Begitulah nasib anak panti asuhan.

Status Naruto tidak jelas. Begitulah nasib hidupnya. Namikaze nama belakang yang diberikan oleh perawat panti, Kiba tahu karena hidup yang ia jalani sama menyedihkannya dengan Naruto.

Mereka tidak punya keluarga, bedanya Naruto sudah menikah sementara Kiba masih setia dengan status lajangnya.

"Ck. Mendokusai." Shikmaru kembali berdecak. Ia bangun lalu mengambil minuman. Menemani Kiba yang ditinggal sendiri.

Naruto bergabung dalam keramaian. Melewati mereka yang bergoyang liar di bawah pengaruh obat dan musik.

Gadis itu merangkulkan lengan pada leher sang pria. Senyum miring khas Putri Haruno terpatri manis di paras jelitanya, semakin membuat senang lawan bergoyang.

Keduanya menikmati musik dengan tubuh bergoyang.

Bibir peach milik gadis permen kapas itu tampil mengkilap kala tersorot lampu disko. Basah dan menggoda. Bentuknya yang mungil membuat setiap pria meneguk ludah saat mengamatinya.

Sasuke tergoda. Kepala berjambulnya dirundukan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan yang berarti mengartikan Sakura juga menginginkan sebuah ciuman.

Ini kesempatan.

Padahal sedikit lagi. Baru tersentuh ujung bibir, secara tiba-tiba Sakura menjauhkan kepala. Menariknya kebelakang dengan segera waktu tanpa sengaja mata bewarna biru tajam menatap dirinya dari belakang Sasuke. Dekat sekali.

Dari balik kacamata bening itu tersirat tatapan tajam nan mematikan sampai membuat Sakura terdiam.

Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat perubahan pada Sakura. Gadis itu tidak lagi bergoyang mengikuti musik house, malah diam seperti patung. Sayang sekali mereka gagal berciuman.

Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi semacam apapun. Tidak ada tanda kecemburuan, entah bagaimana cara lelaki itu mengendalikan diri.

Sakura mengatupkan rahang. "Sial." Tak ia sangka akan semenyakitkan ini ketika melihat ketidakcemburuan Naruto. Harusnya dalam pertemuan tak sengaja ini menyakiti bagi pria itu, namun tampaknya angan-angan Sakura terlalu inggi.

x X x

Siakpnya acuh. Tak sedikitpun merasa telah melakukan kesalahan setelah malam-malam kelayapan di luar, masuk ke klub bersama teman-teman nakal tanpa memikirkan diri.

Gadis itu.

Naruto menggeram.

Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Nakal dan liar.

Sakura mendesah malas. Kedua kakinya diangkat naik ke sofa, ia lalu merebahkan diri sambil bermain handpone. Mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah mondar-mandir tak tentu.

Sikap tak peduli Sakura membuat Naruto terhenti dari aktifitas tak bergunanya. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari sofa tempat Sakura berbaring. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap gadis itu dengan sorot tajam.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak berulah."

Dari suaranya terdengar marah. Sakura sadar benar akan hal tersebut, namun ia tetap cuek karena tahu Naruto tidak akan bisa menyentuh barang sehelai rambutnya.

"La~la~la~"

Naruto menangkup wajah. Astaga, rasanya ia ingin mengamuk habis-habisan di rumah ini. Ingin sekali ia hancurkan semua isi-isinya.

"Kumohon... sekali saja jadilah anak baik."

Sakura melirik Naruto. "...aku sudah cukup baik kok." Jawabnya datar lalu kembali bermain dengan handpone.

"Tidak." Naruto melepas kacamata frame miliknya untuk memijit pangkal hidung. "Kau nakal... kau sangat liar." Kelopak sipitnya terkatup selama melakukan pemijatan.

Sakura mendesah kasar. "Sadarlah, aku nakal gara-gara siapa?" Ia bangun dengan cepat. Kembali duduk seperti awal memasuki rumah. "Kaulah yang menjadi gara-gara kenakalanku." Naruto menatapnya dengan tangan berjuntai di sisi tubuh. Kacamatanya masih berada dalam genggaman. "...kau dan Sara."

"Ada apa ini?"

Kedatangan seseorang mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka. Sakura melayangkan tatapan sinis kepada si pendatang.

Naruto memutar kepala kebelakang. Menatap Sara yang baru saja kembali dari Rumah Sakit. "Hanya masalah kecil." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum sebagai sambutan atas kepulangan Istri nya.

Sara menilik lengan Naruto, di mana saat ini Sakura sedang duduk anteng disofa ruang tamu. "Sekarang apa lagi, Sakura?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu mendecih pelan. Masa bodoh dengan pasutri tersebut, ia memilih pergi dari tempat memuakan ini. Berlari meniti anak tangga dengan penuh kekesalan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sara berduaan.

Hening.

Naruto mengenakan kembali kacamata kotak miliknya. "Anak itu ketahuan bermain di klub." Jelasnya sejujur mungkin. Ia tak suka berbohong selagi tidak ada yang memaksa.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" Terang saja Sara terkejut. Biarpun Sakura adik tirinya bukan berarti tidak ia sayangi, bahkan lebih ia sayangi daripada menyayangi adik sendiri.

Ayah Sara dan Ibu Sakura menikah empat belas tahun lalu, pada saat usianya sepuluh tahun. Ia mendapat Ibu tiri baik hati serta adik manis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Onee-Chan.

Sekarang adik kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa berparas jelita. Dari usia tujuh tahun hingga beranjak kedua puluh satu tahun. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya saudara kandung. Mereka sangat dekat dan sering berbagi dalam segala hal.

Bahkan kedekatan mereka melebihi saudara sedarah.

Namun sayang, sejak satu tahun belakangan ini Sakura telah banyak berubah. Tidak ada lagi adik kecil manis milik Sara. Dia telah berengkarnasi menjadi gadis jahat penyimpan benci.

Entah benci kepada siapa, tetapi yang Sara tahu Sakura hanya benci kepada Ibu dan Ayah tirinya dengan alasan pilih kasih. Mereka memang pilih kasih, ini dan itu selalu Sara yang dinomor satukan, sementara Sakura disisihkan seperti statusnya sebagai anak tiri.

Biarpun disikapi tidak adil, kasih sayang Sakura kepada Sara tidak merubah apapun. Mereka saling menyangi sepanjang masa, hingga akhirnya perubahan drastis Sakura terjadi setelah Sara menikah dengan Naruto.

Sayangnya Sara tidak menyadari penyebab kebencian Sakura terhadap dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa Sakura membenci dirinya, yang ia tahu Sakura sayang padanya.

Antara benci dan sayang. Sakura terjebak dalam dua perasaan yang saling berlawanan. Benci dan sayang berpadu menjadi satu kepada sang kakak.

"Syukurlah ketahuan olehmu." Sara tersenyum lega. Sebagai kakak ipar Naruto sudah menjalani tugas layaknya seorang Ayah. Dia Suami terhebat, tidak sia-sia ia menangis dan memohon kepada sang Ayah untuk dinikahkan dengan Naruto.

"Hanya kebetulan, kalau bukan karena Kiba aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sakura."

Sara mendekat pada Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa mendidik Sakura tanpamu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Ia lantas menarik Suami nya. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap tersebut.

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Sara. "Kita sudah berjanji kepada Ayah dan Ibu agar selalu menjaga Sakura. Aku hanya menjalani amanah, tidak lebih dari itu." Ujarnya.

Wanita berkemeja putih itu menadahkan kepala. Menatap paras tampan Suami nya melalui ujung dagu yang lancip itu. "Maaf ya karena Sakura sering merepotkanmu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja di rumah itu, sudah menjadi tugasku merawat dan melindungi dia. Kalau tetap di rumah itu aku tidak akan tahu Ayah melakukan apa saja kepada Sakura... Ayahku terlalu berbahaya untuk Sakura."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merah Naruto. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Sara kembali memeluk Naruto usai mendapat jawaban singkat. "Aku lelah sekali~" Keluhnya. Menjadi Dokter tidaklah mudah, namun berkat profesi itulah ia mengenal Naruto. Gara-gara sakit mata. Sederhana sekali.

"Kalau lelah dibawa istirahat."

"Mandi dulu lah~"

"Hn."

Pipi Sara menggembung. "Kenapa jutek? Sedang ada masalah?" Kalau tiba-tiba cuek tidak lain lagi pasti ada masalah.

"Masalah kantor." Naruto masih cuek.

Sara menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku harus bicara kepada Ayah. Posisimu perlu diangkat lagi."

"Itu tak perlu." Lelaki itu langsung menolak rencana Sara. "...menjadi tangan kanan Ayahmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tak mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu." Karena pada dasarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu akan berapa lama lagi mengabdikan diri kepada Haruno Corp.

"Harusnya kau tak menolak sayang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Apapun itu akan kulakukan asal kau nyaman." Sara kembali memeluk Naruto. Menikati kehangatan tubuh sempurna tersebut dengan wangi khas Naruto Namikaze.

Senyum Naruto tadi telah lama memudar. Tatapan tajam itu mengarah kepada dirinya, jangan kira ia tidak sadar. Tingkat kepekaannya begitu tajam sehingga dengan mudah mengerti terhadap apapun. Entah itu keadaan atau perasaan seseorang.

Gadis itu menyaksikan adegan yang membuat hati panas, jantung berdetak hebat, emosi meluap-luap. Genggaman erat pada pagar pembatas lantai atas menjadi pelampiasan dari berbagai perasaan yang ia derita.

Berani sekali perempuan sialan itu memeluk Naruto nya. Tidak akan ia maafkan. Tidak akan ia beri ampun!

Naruto terdiam menatap mata Sakura yang berkilat membunuh. Dia belum masuk ke kamar rupanya, malah menyaksikan kemesraan mereka sebagai pasangan Sah yang diakui Negara.

Sakura pergi. Menghilang dari balik pagar besi setengah pinggang. Naruto tahu gadis itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi, pasti kamar tujuannya saat ini.

x X x

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu~"

Dulu sering kali Sakura mengatakan perasaan. Benar. Dulu. Hanya dulu, sekarang terpaksa berhenti mengucapkannya karena satu alasan. Karena Naruto sudah menjadi milik kakaknya.

Sakura yang lebih dulu mengenal Naruto, tapi Sara yang berhasil memilikinya. Dulu Naruto pernah menjadi supirnya sekali, sejak pertama bertemu ia langsung jatuh cinta dan sering bermain ke kantor milik Ayah nya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia. Ia datang ke kantor untuk menemui Naruto. Menggoda lelaki berkacamata itu setiap ada kesempatan.

Sayang sekali, semua keindahan itu musnah dalam sekejap. Sara jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Tergila-gila kepada Naruto. Wanita itu nekat bunuh diri kalau tidak menikah dengan Naruto, membuat Ayah mereka tidak punya pilihan lain dan terpaksa melakukan kecurangan untuk memenangkan Naruto.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu menahu mengenai perasaan Sara kepada Naruto. Jika tahu, sejak awal ia akan membuat antisipasi agar tak kehilangan Naruto.

Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu yang telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba di hari esok ia mendapati Naruto sudah menikah dengan Sara, entah kapan menjalani resepsinya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Mendadak saja.

Mengingat semua kenangan pahit nan menyakitkan itu membuat Sakura makin terpukul. Ia menangis dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Cukup meneteskan air mata, sementara pandangan terus lurus ke depan. Menatap lama langit-langit ruang kamar.

Bagi Sakura, dunia ini terlalu kejam. Ibu yang ia sayangi tergila-gila kepada lelaki yang bukan Ayah kandungnya, lalu menikah dan malah menyayangi anak dari Ayah tirinya.

Setelah Ibu sekarang Naruto. Semua milik Sakura selalu berakhir di tangan orang lain. Cintanya tak pernah abadi. Selalu kandas di tengah jalan.

"Ayah..."

Andaikan Ayah nya masih ada, penderitaan hidup ini tidak akan ditanggung sendiri oleh Sakura. Ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang terkasih. Ia haus akan kasih sayang.

x X x

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru miliknya nan berkilau tajam. Ia mengangkat tangan lalu menumpukan lengan di atas kening, dan tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar setelah tadi sempat melirik ke arah Sara.

Wanita itu terlelap pulas setelah mendapat kepuasan batin. Sebagai seorang Suami tentu saja Naruto hanya menjalani tugas, selama Sara tidak minta dengan sendirinya ia ogah mengotorkan diri demi kepuasan. Ia hanya ingin terbuka kepada wanita yang dicintai.

Selama satu tahun penuh menikah, sejak awal Naruto belum pernah menyosorkan diri kepada Sara, yang kerap terjadi ialah sebaliknya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan agar tidak mengganggu Sara. Ia bangkit dari rebahnya. Meraih piyama kemudian langsung dikenakan beserta kacamata, setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju balkon.

Ketika keluar, di balkon sebelah Naruto mendapati kehadiran Sakura. Ia menoleh untuk melihat gadis itu, di mana saat ini dia juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah datar.

Sakura tahu yang sudah mereka lakukan beberapa jam tadi. Suara Sara terdengar sampai ke kamar sebelah yang ia tempati, sedangkam Naruto tidak bersuara barang sepatah katapun.

"Kau belum tidur."

"Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau aktifitas kalian menggangguku. Lain kali tolong pelankan suara Sara, aku tak suka mendengarnya."

Naruto tertohok. Tak pernah ia tahu kalau selama ini Sakura kerap mendengar suara Sara, ia pikir teredam dalam kamar.

"Maaf."

Sakura tak lagi menatap Naruto. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Hn." Balasnya dingin.

Naruto merasa hati nya tidak mau tenang. Ia resah tak tentu gara-gara masalah tadi. "Kau bersama siapa tadi?" Ia bertanya sembari melangkahkan kaki. Menghampiri balkon Sakura yang dibatasi pagar stentlise.

"Bersama siapa saja aku itu bukan urusanmu."

TEP.

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menyeberangi balkon kamar Sakura. Melompat singkat dipagar pembatas. "Semua masalahmu menjadi urusanku. Kau tanggung jawabku di sini." Ucapnya.

"Tanggung jawab sebagai apa? Adik ipar?"

Sakura mendecih. "Aku benci kakak ipar."

"Jadi kau membenciku?"

"Tidak." Sakura melirik Naruto. Dia sedang berdiri disebelahnya menikmati pemandangan malam bersama dirinya. "...statusmu yang kubenci." Ia ingin Naruto menjadi Suami nya, bukan kakak ipar.

"..." Naruto menamdangi taman depan rumah tanpa suara. Cukup mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura.

"Andaikan saja aku terlahir tak punya hati, jangan pikir aku sudi mengalah." Sakura mengingat semua kebaikan Sara, alasan yang membuat niat jahatnya diurungkan. Ia tak ingin merebut Naruto dan memilih pasrah.

Lantaran Sara kakak tiri yang baik dan Sakura hanya membalas kebaikannya selama ini, tapi terkadang menjadi jahat di mata Sakura kalau teringat cara dia berkhianat. Entah pantas disebut pengkhianat atau tidak.

Jika saja tidak memikirkan kuliah, sudah sejak awal Sakura menikahi Naruto. Toh, mungkin saja lelaki itu juga suka padanya.

Ya, itu memang benar. Naruto suka pada Sakura. Naruto punya rasa suka kepada gadis bermata indah itu, tapi tidak begitu diperlihatkan agar tak mengganggu kuliah sang gadis. Ia menjaga perasaan dan sikap, karena menurutnya tidak baik membuat Sakura berharap banyak.

"Kau pikir aku mau denganmu?"

Tatapan tak sedap dikerahkan untuk Naruto. "Jadi kau tidak mau denganku?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Sakura mendesah gusar. "Well. Kita lihat saja." Ia lekas berlalu usai memberi tantangan, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di balkon.

Wushhh~

Angin malam menerpa Naruto. Rambut pirang pendeknya dikibar lembut. Tidak ada Sakura cukup angin malam yang menemani. Pikirnya.

Blam.

x X x

Sakura menarik kursi lantas mendudukinya. Mengambil tempat diseberang Naruto, bersebelahan dengan sang kakak. Ia lekas mencomot roti lapis yang sudah disediakan, dan melahapnya tanpa ekspresi di wajah. Ia kunyah dalam diam tanpa menimbulkan decap.

Sara menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ayo kita berangkat bersama." Tawarnya terhadap sang adik.

"Tidak mau." Penolakan itu terang-terangan sekali.

"Kenapa? Kita 'kan belum pernah berangkat bersama, apa salahnya sesekali saja."

Setelah melahap roti, jeruk peras hangat segera diminum oleh Sakura. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman, hari ini kami akan berangkat berdua." Jelasnya tanpa logat. Datar seperti biasa.

"Siapa?" Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. Ia dibuat penasaran oleh kalimat berdua yang tadi diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Sakura menyingkir. Usai menggeser kursi ia langsung keluar dari celah meja. "Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ia melenggang sesudah memberi salam dari mulut.

"..." Mata biru milik Naruto memerhatikan punggung ramping Sakura lama, hingga si gadis menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

"Huft." Helaan nafas Sara memecah keheningan. "Sikapnya dingin sekali. Dasar anak tidak sopan."

"Biarkan saja." Naruto hendak kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan, namun niatnya terpaksa dihentikan saat tanpa sengaja shappire miliknya menangkap sebuah benda bewarna merah. "Dompetnya ketinggalan." Sesegera mungkin ia beranjak, meraih dompet milik Sakura lalu bergegas menyusul gadis itu sebelum terlambat.

Sara tersenyum melihat kepedulian Naruto kepada Sakura. Selain Suami terbaik, dia juga pantas disebut kakak ipar terbaik dan terhebat. Dia mampu menghadapi sikap keras Sakura, jika itu Ayah pastinya kekerasan terus terjadi. Itulah alasan ia membawa Sakura bersamanya. Gadis itu sering dipukuli.

Naruto berhasil tiba di depan rumah. "Saku—"

Panggilannya terhenti. Di sana, di depan sana, tersaji pemandangan memuakan yang menyakiti hati. Raut wajah Naruto dingin dengan aura membunuh mengepul hitam disekitar tubuh menyaksikan keadaan di depan sana.

Sepeda motor menyerupai belalang itu membuat joknya menjulang tinggi. Sakura duduk dibelakang dengan tangan memeluk pinggang lelaki raven yang semalam bermain di klub, lalu dadanya terdesak dipunggung lelaki itu.

Cukup melihat, Naruto tahu bahwa kelaki itu bisa merasakan payudara Sakura. Sepeda motor pembawa untung.

"Ada apa?" Suara Sakura agak meninggi. Dari kejauhan ia mendapati Naruto di depan rumah, alasan ia menyapa.

"Dompetmu." Naruto menunjukan dompet di tangan.

Sakura berdecak. "Oh ya, aku lupa." Ia segera turun. "Sebentar ya, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut datar.

Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. "Terimaka—"

Tep!

Sakura menatap heran tangannya yang dicekal. "Kau harus berangkat bersamaku!" Ia dipaksa? Naruto memakasanya?

"Hey, apa-apaan ka—"

Protes Sakura tersela. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya, menyerat paksa dirinya menuju garasi. "SARA, CEPAT KELUAR. AKU TUNGGU DI MOBIL!" Ia berseru dari luar, kalau tidak melantangkan suara mustahil Sara bisa dengar.

"Baiklah sayang." Suara kecil Sara menyahut.

BLAM!

Sakura menghempas punggung pada jok dengan wajah sebal. Duduk dikursi belakang sembari bersedekap. "Pakai sabuk pengamannya." Ia diberi perintah.

"..." Gadis itu tak merespons.

Naruto mendesah kasar. Sakura bergeming, maka ia sendiri yang bergerak. Merangkak kebelakang untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman, sedangkan yang diperlakukan bak anak kecil itu hanya diam di tempat.

"Harusnya kau tak memaksaku."

Akibat perkatannya tadi, kini Sakura mendapat tatapan tajam dari jarak dekat. Beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka nyaris bertemu.

"Aku memaksa, kau mau apa?"

Sakura merasa jengkel. "Aku mau keluar dari mobil ini."

"Apa? Coba ulang sekali lagi."

"...aku ingin kelu—"

Kecupan sekilas, setelah meninggalkan jejak kepala pirang Naruto ditarik kembali olehnya sendiri. Duduk di depan Sakura dengan sikap normal, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Gadis itu terpaku. Naruto... baru saja lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Terlalu singkat hingga tak dapat ia rasakan sekalipun hanya sisa.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Sakura masih terpaku, dan Naruto sendiri terus menatapnya melalui kaca spion di dalam mobil. Ia menyadari garis rona menghias pipi mulus itu.

Sara datang dengan tergesa. Panggilan keras Naruto membuatnya kalang kabut mempersiapkan diri, ia bahkan sampai lupa minum tadi.

BLAM!

Wanita berkuncir tinggi itu mengambil tempat disebelah Naruto. Ia langsung menyadari keberadaan Sakura. "Ne, akhirnya kesampaian juga. Hihihi..." Kikiknya dengan geli.

Sakura mendesah jenuh kemudian memalingkan wajah. Menatap pada jendela mobil, karena tidak sanggup ditatap lama oleh Naruto. Matanya terlalu indah dan memukau. Dia semakin seksi kalau melayangkan tatapan penuh ketajaman.

Brrmm...

Sasuke memandang datar body mobil yang baru saja berlalu di hadapannya. Ia melihat Sakura dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam berbody mantap itu, kepergian mobil hitam itu mengartikan kepergian Sakura juga.

Dibalik wajah datar Sasuke Uchiha tersimpan kemarahan besar. Sikap dingin dan tenangnya yang mampu mengendalikan diri.

"Damn!"

Sia-sia datang menjemput bila pada akhirnya diabaikan seperti ini. Sasuke menggeram muak.

x X x

Menunggu hal yang paling memuakan bagi seorang Naruto Namikaze. Sialnya, gadis bersifat nakal itu telah berhasil membuat sifatnya keluar dari karakter sebenarnya.

Sambil menunggu Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk pada setir. Melampiaskan kegelisahan hati selama menunggu Sakura muncul dari bangunan gedung tempat menutut ilmu pendidikan tinggi itu.

Tadi pada saat berpisah untungnya Naruto sempat bertanya jam pulang Sakura, karena ia akan menjemputnya sendiri. Tak kan ia biarkan lelaki di luar sana menikmati gadis kecilnya.

Naruto tak pernah mengira bahwa menunggu Sakura hal paling menjengkelkan dalam hidupnya. Ia dibuat uring-uringan tak tentu, dan itu sangatlah menyebalkan untuk dilalui.

Tak lama berkecamuk dengan pikiran sendiri, kini barulah Naruto dapat bernafas dengan lega. Ia menghela nafas melihat kemunculan Sakura dari gedung tinggi tersebut.

Baru beberapa detik merasakan kelempangan dalam dada, dalam waktu singkat dada Naruto kembali dibuat sesak. Ia kesulitan bernafas kala melihat lelaki yang sama menggapai mesra tangan suci Sakura.

Naruto memukul setir. "Setan!" Umpatnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura heran saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya digapai dari belakang, mau tak mau ia terpaksa menghentikan langkah, akibatnya teman-teman yang lain berlalu duluan karena tak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke klub lagi?" Tawarnya tanpa ekspresi di wajah. Rata dan dingin, rasanya seperti menghadapi bongkahan es.

"..." Sakura bimbang, antara ingin menolak dan menerima.

Datang-datang Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Melepas paksa gandengan sebelah pihak mereka. "Maaf Tuan muda, saatnya kami pulang." Ia berpamitan sopan.

Tak mau kalah dari Naruto, Sasuke nekat meraih kembali tangan Sakura. "Hn, sayangnya kami masih ada urusan."

Naruto menggapai tangan Sakura. "Urusan kalian tak sepenting waktu makan siang kami, sekarang biarkan kami pergi."

Dua lelaki tampan tengah merebutkan satu wanita, persis seperti drama murahan. Sakura tersenyum samar. Menikmati kecemburuan Naruto yang berujung pada sifat posessif.

"Ini sangat penting." Datar sekali. Bocah sombong.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Sepenting itu 'kah dirimu bagi Sakura?" Ia menatap sinis pemuda bergaya emo itu. "...memangnya apa arti dirimu dalam hidup gadisku ini?"

Gadisku? Apa maksudnya itu? Siapa Naruto dalam hidup Sakura? Apa hubungan mereka? Bukan 'kah mereka terlihat dekat lebih dari teman? Mungkin kakak sepupu. Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke pikirkan, ingin bertanya namun gengsi. Image nya bisa tercoreng nanti.

"Aku pria yang saat ini sedang dekat dengan Sakura."

Naruto tertawa singkat. "Hanya itu?" Pertanyaannya tak diberi jawaban. Sasuke menutup mulut serapat mungkin. "Teman dekat, artinya bukan kekasih." Ia menggeleng heran.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia paling benci diremehkan. "Sakura..." Ia lekas berlutut di hadapan Sakura, di depan mata Naruto. "Terima aku menjadi kekasihmu." Sebagai pria sejati, tentunya perlakuan seperti ini semakin meninggikan derajatnya di mata pria maupun wanita.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang masih setia dengan kebungkamannya. Ia harap gadis itu menolak pernyataan cinta ini.

Sakura menyadarinya. Api cemburu berkobar ganas dalam mata indah Naruto. Sedikit banyaknya Sasuke lumayan berguna, walau gunanya hanya untuk memanasi Naruto.

Tolak!

Sorot dalam mata Naruto berkata seperti itu. Sakura dengan mudah menerjemahkan tatapan menikam tersebut.

Well.

"Aku tidak mau."

God! Naruto tersenyum tipis penuh akan kepuasan. Gadis itu pasti patuh pada semua perintah darinya. Tentu saja hanya dirinya, kepada Sara dia selalu membangkang.

x X x

"Jauhi laki-laki itu."

Sakura berhenti menyuap mie, malah menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Well." Jawabnya tak membantah lalu kembali melahap mie lezat pesanannya.

"Jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan dia."

"Hn."

"...juga dengan pria manapun."

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. Lagi-lagi acara makan siangnya terganggu. "Maksudmu?"

"..." Naruto yang tadinya berkata aneh kini malah diam saja ketika dimintai penjelasan. Ia bungkam sambil dengan setia membalas tatapan dari zambrud cerah milik Sakura.

"Hey." Sakura mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto. Tatapan pria itu terlalu tajam dan menusuk, ia tak kuat menerimanya.

"Hindari pac—"

"Sasori!" Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada seorang pendatang baru. Dia memasuki Cafe ini seorang diri.

Alis pirang Naruto nyaris bersampuk kala ia menekukan kening. Seruan heboh Sakura menyela kalimatnya. Ia terlambat menjawab.

Segera Sasori menghampiri gadis yang tadi menyerukan namanya, setelah dekat barulah dapat ia kenali si pemanggil tadi.

"Sakura, kau rupanya!?"

Gadis itu mantan teman dekat Sasori. Pernah hampir pacaran dulu namun tiba-tiba dia menghilang tanpa jejak, terjadinya tepat setelah kelulusan Sekolah. Sudah lama sekali.

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. Mendekat pada Sasori lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi lelaki berwajah imut itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa kabar, barbie?"

"Sangat baik." Senyum Sasori terpatri begitu lebar.

"Good!" Sakura mengedipkan mata. "By the way, berikan kontakmu padaku." Ia memanjangkan tangan guna meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. "Siapa tahu kita bisa dekat lagi seperti dulu, hahaha..."

Tentunya dengan senang hati Sasori memberikan nomor pribadi. Kebetulan ia juga sedang mencari-cari kontak Sakura, siapa tahu mereka berjodoh kali ini.

Kehadiran Naruto terabaikan. Sakura keasyikan bercengkerama dengan lelaki berambut merah itu sehingga mengacuhkan dirinya di sini. Memuakan!

Srak!

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto pergi, padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Nii - sama, kau mau kemana?" Pria itu menghiraukan seruan darinya. Dia terus berjalan meninggalkan Cafe.

Gadis itu mendengus. Antara sebal dan senang yang saat ini ia rasakan. Lihatlah, betapa mudahnya membuat seorang Naruto Namikaze dirundung rasa cemburu.

Kena kau, Naruto.

"Maaf ya Sasori, aku harus pergi."

Sakura bergegas menyusul Naruto setelah sempat menyalin kontak milik Sasori. Pria itu akan berguna untuknya nanti.

x X x

Waktunya melihat hasil operasi pasien. Seorang perawat menyediakan nampan berisi benda-benda tajam, hanya salah satu yang digunakan oleh Sara. Gunting kecil.

Wanita bermarga Namikaze itu menyentuh bagian mata pasien yang dililit perban dari depan hingga belakang. Ia menyentuh lembut perban tersebut sebelum menggunting ujungnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Gugup."

Sara dibuat terawa kecil mendengarnya. "Santai saja... pasti berjalan lancar." Ujarnya— membujuk sang pasien agar tidak begitu tegang, akan jadi terkesan tidak istimewa kalau nanti membuka mata dengan dada bergermuruh.

"Ba-baiklah, Dokter."

Sara tersenyum puas. "Kita mulai ya." Katanya dan direspons dengan anggukan pelan. Ia mulai membuka perban berlilit tersebut. Melakukannya dengan pelan serta sangat hati-hati.

Sai menanti hasilnya dengan jantung berdegup cepat. Ia sangat berharap banyak kepada Dokter Sara, karena ia ingin bisa melihat lagi seperti dulu.

Pria pucat itu pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang berakibat fatal pada penghilatan. Kedua bola matanya terkena pecahan kaca mobil, penyebab kebutaan yang membuatnya butuh donor mata dan harus menunggu selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak mudah mencari donor mata, alasan Sai membuta selama beberapa tahun.

Lilitan terakhir setelah habis semua, kini tersisa sepasang kapas putih yang menutup kelopak mata Sai. Sara meletakan bekas perban di tangan pada piring stanlise yang disediakan oleh perawat, setelah itu ia susul dengan membuka kapas yang menjadi pelindung terakhir.

"Buka matamu sekarang."

Sai mematuhi yang diperintahkan Sara.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Pelan-pelan saja."

"Uh, maaf." Sai menjilat bibir keringnya yang memucat.

Sara kembali tersenyum. "Lanjutkanlah."

Sai melanjutkan seperti yang Sara suruh. Membuka kelopak mata secara perlahan, perlahan dan perlahan. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil membuka mata sepenuhnya usai memakan bermenit-menit waktu.

Awalnya kabur-kabur, tapi beberapa detik kemudian terang dan bersih. Sai dapat melihat wajah cantik Dokter Sara yang telah menyembuhkan dirinya dari kebutaan.

"Dokter, kau 'kah itu?"

Wajah Sara berseri-seri. "Yokatta!" Ia berhasil menolong lagi. Pekerjaan mulai membantu sesama mereka agar dapat melihat keindahan dunia. Inilah profesinya. Spesialis Dokter mata.

x X x

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja kau."

Kening Naruto berkerut saat pendengarannya ditelusupi oleh suara tawa yang berasal dari arah belakang, di mana saat ini dirinya sedang duduk di depan televisi. Ia pulang lebih awal tadi, dan mungkin saja giliran Sara yang lembur di Rumah Sakit.

"Hmm... kebetulan aku sedang sendirian di rumah."

Alhasil, gara-gara kebohongan Sakura, perhatian Naruto berhasil teralihkan. Kepala pirangnya berputar kebelakang dan menatap Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan orang diseberang telepon.

"Datanglah ke sini."

Naruto berdesis kecil. Gadis itu bilang sendirian di rumah, lalu dirinya dianggap apa? Hantu? Sungguh gila.

"Ya, tentu saja kita akan bersenang-senang. Kau boleh menginap di sini. Di kamarku. Bersamaku, Sasori."

Sekejap saja, tiba-tiba tubuh tegap Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Tanpa basi-basi lagi handpone yang melekat di telinga Sakura langsung ia tepis, lalu ia sambut cepat dari belakang kepala gadis itu. Hasilnya, sang ponsel gagal terhempas di lantai karena tertangkap cepat.

Sakura menatap lelaki di depannya dengan sorot tajam, dibalas tak kalah tajam. Tatapan mereka saling bertukar sapa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya aku ini kenapa?" Naruto masih setia dengan tatapan tajam, berbeda dengan Sakura yang sudah melunak sejak beberapa detik tadi. "Mengajak seorang lelaki ke rumah, menginap bersamamu dalam satu kamar sementara penampilanmu setiap malam sama seperti orang telanjang. Apa kau sudah gila? Kau stress ya? Di mana otakmu?"

"Ini hidupku, lalu apa masalahmu? Aku bebas ingin melakukan apa saja, sekalipun mau making love dengan lelaki manapun."

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, jadi jangan sekali-kali berbuat apapun semaumu!"

Gadis itu memutar mata tanda malas. "Whatever." Ia mengangkat bahu. Acuh terhadap apapun.

Naruto menggeram. Handpone di tangan ia angkat, ia lalu menatap layarnya yang masih menyala.

ZONK!

Sakura menyeringai puas. "Kena kau..."

Handpone bercase wajah rubah itu mati. Naruto terdiam bak orang idiot, merasa bodoh karena dengan mudahnya ditipu oleh gadis kecil.

Sakura memang sudah kuliah, usianya sudah dua puluh satu tahun tapi bagi Naruto dia tetaplah Sakura Haruno. Gadis kecilnya yang manis.

"Kheh... mudah sekali mengadalimu."

Sakura merasa bangga atas keberhasilannya. Sudah ia duga, pasti Naruto akan tertipu mentah-mentah.

Lelaki itu menggeram muak. Secepatnya ia mencekal lengan kurus Sakura, kemudian mendorongnya kebelakang hingga membentur dinding tembok. Mendesak gadis itu dengan ganas.

"Beraninya kau menipuku."

"Ya, karena aku tidak takut kepadamu." Sikap Sakura tetap santai.

Jakun Naruto bergerak ke atas lalu kembali ke bawah, yang mengartikan ia tengah meneguk ludah. "Kau." Kalimatnya tertahan. Sial sekali, harusnya mata itu tidak jelalatan ke tempat lain. Harusnya tetap bertahan pada wajah angkuh si gadis.

"Apa?" Sakura menjawab, kesannya semakin menantang.

Tubuh indah itu hanya berbalut jeans pendek setengah paha, atasan tank top pink tanpa lengan dengan bagian leher serta dada terekspos luas, memperlihatkan belah payudaranya.

"Dasar gadis nakal."

Selanjutnya, yang terjadi jauh di luar pemikiran Sakura. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pinggulnya, mendesak tubuh mereka lalu melumat rakus bibir ranumnya tanpa ampun.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Dada Sakura berirama indah. Lututnya lemas. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah, ia nyaris ambruk namun segera ditahan oleh Naruto. Cukup mendekap pinggangnya menggunakan satu tangan. Pria itu kuat dalam segala hal.

Sakura tidak mau kalah. Ia membalas semua perlakuan Naruto dengan tindakan. Menaikan kedua tangan lalu meraih belakang kepala pria itu untuk menjambaki rambut pendeknya.

Mereka lepas kendali. Akibat Sakura sudah terlampau muak, dan Naruto sendiri menderita sepanjang hari karena tidak bisa memiliki gadis manisnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Kyaaaah... two-shoot lagi nih! #bling2

Mengenai tema cerita, ini sy dapet inspirasi dari fanfic berjudul SINS, karya Author Evellyn Ayuzawa. Sy frutasi gara-gara fanfic itu. Pengen baca kelanjutannya... maunya sampai benar-benar END hiks hiks, tp apalah dayaku yg cuma bisa menanti dan terus menanti. Ini resiko paling menyebalkan kalau jadi reader. Udh coba PM, tp ga direspons T_T #mewek

Author ohh Author~

Di manakah dikau berada~

Kenapa engkau menghilang tanpa jejak~

Hiks hiks :''(

Ch 1 of 2 Next »

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies amp; Privacy Policies. Accept


End file.
